Suicidal love
by Shikamaru'sLover01
Summary: Nauto tries to kill himself.Sasuke saves him.Story is better than it sounds i just suck at summaries.Rated M for atempt at suicide, a little fluff at the end. Pls read and REVIEW. Um...other than that, long live NaruSasu
1. Naruto suicide

-1 Sasuke opened the door, calling out for his teammate, friend, and, unknown to the blonde boy, love. Only to be answered by silence. He crossed the threshold into Naruto's house looking around for the blonde energy ball, who was not to be seen. He looked swiftly through the living room and kitchen. Not finding Naruto, he headed down the hallway.

The first door was slightly open, so Sasuke slowly opened it. It was clearly Naruto's bedroom, with an unmade bed in the corner and clothes thrown all about. But with one swift look around, it was clear Naruto wasn't in there so Sasuke began walking out. Just as he turned, a book on the bed caught his eye and he walked across the floor so he could read the title. Naruto's Diary.

Smirking, Sasuke grabbed the book looking back to the door to make sure he was alone, and began to read one entry that was dated a week ago.

_'Why. Why me. What did I do to get the hatred of this town? All I do is just goof around... there's no reason for everyone to hate me like they do. Sometimes I just feel like stabbing myself right in front of them and scream at them, especially with Sakura. She glares at me and goes on and on about how wonderful Sasuke is, as if I didn't already know, as if I'm not in love with him, I want to tell him that, that I love him but I already know what would happen if I did, which is another thing that drives the knife that I plunge in my arm every night. One night soon I'm going to end this once and for all.'_

Sasuke was shocked at what he was reading, but couldn't stop, and so he continued to read the next day's entry

_'I fucking hate them all, they all should go to hell, the glares the whispering behind my back, I just want to die. I'm sick of Sasuke always calling me 'loser' and everything, If only he knew how I felt…what am I kidding, he'd hate me even more. I'm thinking of the best way to do it. Should I just give an extra deep cut one night and lay back and let myself bleed to death, or should I smother myself, or maybe overdose on drugs, or drown myself in the bathtub after cutting myself… huh... I'll let you know when I figure it out.'_

Sasuke could feel tears running down his face. "How could this be written by Naruto... he's usually all energetic..." He was wracked with guilt as he read, thinking that Naruto actually thought he hated him. He turn the page and read the next entry which was from the day before.

_'Damn! I can't take it anymore, I have to do some thing beside cut myself in my room alone. I accidentally bumped into someone today, I said sorry and they glared at me and said for me to go kill myself, that nobody wants me to live. If only they knew the impact that had, that and mixed with what Sasuke said, which was "You're such a loser I don't know why you bother, your never going to get better you should just give up." God that hurt so much. I'm going to kill myself A.S.A.P. so I can just get rid of all this fucking crap.'_

Sasuke was so shocked at what he was reading that he didn't notice the sound of running water from a room down the hall. Regardless, he quickly continued reading the newest one, the second half of the previous entry. Although that one was written long ago, this one was clearly just written.

_'I'm so ready to kill myself, I have it figured out, I finally decided. I'm going to go to my mission today with Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi and then come home, and go to the bathroom with my knife and fill the bathtub, get in, and cut myself until my arms are pure red and then relax and die._

_I can't wait. I'm trying to get ready for the mission, but I can't do it. I have to do it soon._

_Shit I didn't realize what time it is, I can't believe I'm late for the mission, I'm not going, I'm going to kill myself now. Shit, Shit, shit, I just heard someone knock on the door, I'm grabbing my knife and going to the bathroom now._

_Damn it. Its Sasuke. Its too late to back down now, ha imagine the look on his face when he looks at my dead body in the bathtub, if he even cares.'_

Sasuke was numb; he couldn't feel his body as he read the last part of the message. That's when he heard the water from the bathroom.

He hurriedly ran to the door that he heard the water coming from. He turned the knob, but Naruto had locked the door.

"Naruto!" he yelled at the top of his voice. "Open the door!"

When nothing happened as he continued to yell. Before long, he started ramming the door, trying to bust it down.

Finally, after a few minutes, the door fell open. Sasuke stood frozen in horror for a moment as he took in the scene before him: Naruto face up in an overflowing bathtub with water that was turning more and more red.

After the initial shock, Sasuke hurried to his side, then pulled him out of the bathtub and onto the floor. He pulled off his armguards and tied them tightly over the cuts on Naruto's wrists. Then he put his ear to his chest, and he heard a faint beat but no breathing. After five full minuets of CPR Naruto finally coughed up water and began breathing. Sighing with relief, Sasuke ran to the phone and called the closest healer.

When he walked back into he knelt next to Naruto, to make sure he was still breathing. Then he slid up against the wall and whispered to the unconscious blonde, "You better live, don't die... I love you, don't die. I lost all my family, don't let me lose you, too. I love you."

Spellchecked by TobiAkatsukiLover


	2. First kiss

-1 It has been almost one year since Naruto had tried to kill himself. After months and months of constant day to day attention, Naruto was slowly becoming himself again.

Naruto still didn't know what part Sasuke had played in his rescuing. As soon as Kakashi had arrived, he had ran out of the house. Nobody told Naruto who his savior had been, and Naruto never asked, but after that day Sasuke rarely left his side.

Sasuke was walking to the Uchiha mansion, submersed in the memories when he heard someone call his name from behind him.

Turning around, he saw a blonde and orange blur racing toward him. '_Speak of the devil,' _he thought. He turned and continued walking.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called as he matched Sasuke's stride and caught up to him.

'Yes, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing teme, I was just wondering if you want to stay the night at my house."

Taken aback by the invitation, Sasuke stopped for a few seconds before continuing. He looked around at all the townspeople that were passing them. Ever since then, the people were nicer and more understanding and accepting to Naruto.

"Sure, let me get my things, and I'll come." Sasuke said emotionlessly. "Just give me ten minutes."

Naruto smiled. "Okay, see you in a bit!" he said and ran away to his house.

-----xXx-----

Ten minutes later, Sasuke knocked on the door to the blonde's house. As he did so, the memory from a year ago crossed his eye. He shooc his head, trying to rid the scene just as Naruto opened the door.

"Hey, teme," Naruto said waving him inside.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he walked into the house.

"Just drop your things in the living room and make yourself at home." Naruto said, walking down the hallway to his room.

Sasuke did as the blonde requested, and sat on the couch to wait for him.

He didn't have to wait too long before Naruto returned with a DVD. "It's supposed to be scary," he said. He put it in the player and turned it on, and sat next to Sasuke.

A quarter of the way through the movie, Sasuke couldn't help but to blurt out the question that had been bugging him. "Naruto? Why did you randomly ask me to your house?"

Naruto looked down at his hands and said, "I thought we could have some fun, we haven't been able to spend time together like friends since we were first assigned our team..."

"Oh," was all Sasuke said.

When the movie was over Naruto put the DVD away. "How about some food?" he asked Sasuke.

"Anything, as long as its not ramen," he answered with a sneer.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, and headed to the phone to call up for a pizza.

They sat together and waited for the delivery man to arrive. When he did, Naruto paid and him and Sasuke sat down at the table to eat. Half way through his first slice, Sasuke, getting sick of the silence, thought of a good game to play. "Hey, do you want to play 'Would You Rather'?"

"Sure, you start," Naruto replied, a bit of pizza falling from his open mouth.

"Okay, would you rather… shave Lee's hair or eyebrows?"

Naruto snorted. "Eyebrows, then I can give half to Gaara!"

Sasuke smirked. "That's good, your turn."

"Okay... hm... Would you rather... be chased by fangirls or fanboys?"

"Girls, easier to fight off. My turn, would you rather... dance around completely naked or run around looking like Lee?"

"Naked, no questions asked. Would you rather... HAVE fangirls or fanboys?"

Sasuke put his third slice down and look down at his hands. "B-boys..."

Naruto put down what was his fifth slice and looked at Sasuke.

"Same question to you." Sasuke said still not looking at Naruto.

"Same answer."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had looked away.

Just then the phone rang, making both boys jump. Naruto got up to answer it, and Sasuke went back to the living room. Looking around the room he noticed how little it changed. He sat back down on the couch and looked to the clock on the wall. It said that it was 5 minutes to midnight. He turned the TV on to a random channel and waited for Naruto.

When Naruto returned, he sat next to Sasuke saying, almost sadly, "It was just Kakashi checking up on me."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto, feeling the gaze, looked to Sasuke. Naruto started leaning in, Sasuke didn't notice until he felt Naruto's lips press firmly against his own. Shocked, Sasuke pulled back and stood up.

Naruto's eyes widened and he fell from the couch and backed up against the wall. Sasuke just stood there looking at him with wide eyes. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a second before looking down, clearly close to tears. He stood up and ran to the door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, seconds before Naruto had the door open and was flying through it, despite it being so late and having a guest at his house.  
"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke yelled, running after him, but it was too late by the time he made it out there. There was no sign of the blonde.


	3. The end

"Shit" Sasuke mumbled as he ran down another street, which held no sign of the blonde he was searching for.

"Naruto!" he yelled for what must have been the hundredth time. He stopped for first time in the half hour since Naruto had left. He tried to calm down and think of where Naruto could possibly be, then it came to him,_ the training grounds!_ and with new determination he sped towards the training grounds.

Once he got there he could tell someone was near, he could feel their chakra . He activated his Sharingan. "Naruto?' he asked.

The figure froze. Then collapsed onto the ground. Sasuke ran to the figure's side. It was defiantly Naruto.

Fearing the worst Sasuke reached out to touch the blonde only to have his hand pushed away. "Naruto" he sighed in relief and pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

Pulling back Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and put their foreheads together. "You really are a dobe." He said as he pressed his lips to Naruto's, who immediately deepened it.

-----xXx-----

It has been more than two years since Sasuke and Naruto had become a couple. After quite awhile people got used to the pair. They never made out in public, in fact they haven't even had sex yet at all, but when they first announced it, Sakura and the entire Sasuke fan girl club burst into tears, but after awhile they too began to except them.

"Hey, oldie, Happy Birthday!" Naruto greeted his boyfriend kissing him on the check.  
"Hey dobe. I'm only a few months older than you , so I'm no oldie yet, but thanks." Sasuke said raising himself from his quiet contemplation on the past.

He was sitting in with Sakura and Kakashi and Hinata and the rest of the people that he had went to the academy with at a restaurant to celebrate Sasuke's birthday as Naruto walked in.

"Sorry, I can't stay long, I need to go home, so if you can come home early that'd be great." Naruto said, before giving Sasuke another kiss on the check and left.

"Naruto, I'm home." Sasuke said opening to a dark house. Looking around he noticed that only one light was on in the entire house, the bedroom, which its door was only half open.

Walking towards the light, he said again "Naruto?"

He got to the door and pushed it open, and felt his jaw drop.

The room was lined in rose petals, hundreds of candles were lit along the walls, and in the bed only covered half was a clearly naked Naruto. Who began to blush when Sasuke just continued to stare at him.

"It was the only decent birthday gift I could think of to give you, if you want to take it." Naruto said shyly, looking down.

Sasuke slowly made his way to the bed. He straddled Naruto, cupping his face making him look him in the eye. "This is the best present of my life" he said kissing him passionately. Starting what was sure to be a fun night.

-----xXxENDxXx-----

A/N: Please review if you liked it. I writing another Sasuke/Naruto and all I need is the final hard yaoi scene so if you want to try it i'll send you the entire yaoi and you can write it, and send it back to me. I will post the yaoi with, what yaoi scene i think fits best.


End file.
